


Like and Subscribe

by lachesism (sluttyeren)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista oikawa, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, model akaashi, youtuber oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/lachesism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru: beauty guru and internet sensation hoping to turn professional. A pretty boy with high hopes and fierce dedication, Oikawa picks up and moves to a new city to chase his dream. Tune in to see what's in store!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like and Subscribe

Moving to a new city had certainly been stressful enough on its own, but having to start his new job the very morning after flying in was much less than ideal. True, he would be able to start making some money sooner, but Oikawa was exhausted and puffy eyed as he got ready. Half of his belongings were still in boxes, so he pulled what he needed from them in his haste and left everything else for unpacking later. Luckily his housemate had already moved in and got settled the week prior, so the rest of the house was fairly organized and clean. Oikawa’s room would have to wait until that afternoon. For now, he was out the door and walking the eight blocks to his new job.  
  
Well, his new day job anyway. Oikawa had become explosively popular making makeup and beauty videos online, and hoped to become more professionally established as a makeup artist. That’s how he had met his new housemate Akaashi, an aspiring model. The two had worked together on Oikawa’s channel countless times, to wildly popular feedback. The pair had decided to move out here together to finally break into their respective industries. But in the meantime, bills needed to get paid. Luckily Akaashi had a few small jobs lined up, which is why he had moved out ahead of Oikawa and gotten things with their house in order. Oikawa had a little money he earned from his channel and his previous job, but for the time being he would be working in a coffee shop until he could figure out his new direction.  
  
He turned a corner and checked the address he had saved in his phone just to make sure he was at the right place, seeing the shop come into view. Oikawa pushed at the door but it was still locked. The manager heard him trying the door, and he saw her rush over to unlock it through the glass  
  
“Sorry! I forgot to tell you how to come in the back. You must be Oikawa, right?” She held the door open with one hand and outstretched the other to shake Oikawa’s. Her appearance more or less met Oikawa’s expectations. She had sleek black hair and wore glasses, the look seemed to match her low and mellow speaking voice. She gave him the impression of being a no-nonsense person, but had been very kind with him so far.  
  
“Yes, nice to finally meet you after speaking on the phone so much, Kiyoko.” He shook her hand, putting on his brightest smile. Well, as bright as seven thirty in the morning would allow him anyway. Good thing his concealer worked miracles on his eye bags. Kiyoko didn’t seem to be bothered by the earliness, then again she looked as though she wasn’t bothered by much of anything.  
  
She spent the better half of thirty minutes showing him around the small shop, explaining different things to him and making sure he knew where everything was. Oikawa listened dutifully, asking questions now and then but knowing they would go into more detail with everything as the day went on. At eight they opened the shop together and another employee came in then. Kiyoko introduced him to Tanaka, one of the usual openers.  
  
Oikawa would mostly be working daytime shifts to leave his afternoons and nights free, so he was hoping to get along well with the other openers. Tanaka was incredibly energetic, which Oikawa was sure he would appreciate since it meant he didn’t have to be the bubbly one first thing in the morning. He was much bubblier in the afternoon. Oikawa also picked up on how Tanaka was quick to jump at any task Kiyoko gave him. She didn’t seem phased by it, and their dynamic seemed to work just fine as they got things accomplished quickly.  
  
Oikawa, to his credit, kept up reasonably well for it being his first time doing this. Tanaka was working the register, and as people started coming in and placing orders, Kiyoko walked Oikawa through making different drinks. He was very focused and determined with this, like everything else he did. Oikawa made sure he carefully followed her instructions, and she rarely had to step in to help or correct him. During the lulls she let him practice making drinks for her and Tanaka. Oikawa beamed with pride when she said he was doing “exceptionally well” for his first day.  
  
After a few hours she let him switch to register to get a feel for that as well. Now that he had a few hours to be awake and feel more like a real person he was much better suited to handle the register. Oikawa wondered if she had known he wasn’t up for it earlier in the morning and taken it easy on him. He was grateful for that now that they were getting a small lunchtime rush. He put on his most charming smile to start interacting with customers.  
  
“Hello! What can I get started for you?” Oikawa’s hands hovered over the stacks of cups next to him waiting for their order. The young woman at the counter pulled her phone away from her ear for a moment.  
  
“Hang on.” She put the phone back to her ear, oblivious to the disbelief on Oikawa’s face. “Yeah, no I’ll have to show you later. Seriously. Can I call you back? Yes. Gimme like five minutes. Thanks. You too.” By the time she hung up the smile had completely fallen from Oikawa’s face. “Yeah can I get a large caramel latte? Thanks.” She was already holding out her credit card as she spoke. If this was any indication of how working here was going to be Oikawa was not sure he was ready for this level of Hell.  
  
“No problem.” Oikawa blinked, writing the abbreviation for the order on the cup like Kiyoko had explained to him earlier and passing it off to Tanaka while he rang her up. She didn’t even thank him as she took her card back and pulled out her phone again. After she walked away Kiyoko approached him.  
  
“We get a few like that here and there, but don’t worry. Most of our customers are more pleasant.” Very reassuring. She was very perceptive, it seemed like all day she had been tuning in to how Oikawa was feeling.  
  
“That’s a relief!” They talked more about how Oikawa did with ringing her order up, and he started making himself a cheat sheet for the abbreviations before the next customer came up. Looking up at them, Oikawa’s first thought was that this would be worse than the girl.  
  
The guy was a little shorter than him, but a bit broader and more muscular. His short dark hair was spiked up a bit, and the expression on his face gave off a heavy ‘leave me alone’ vibe. Oikawa found him very attractive nonetheless.  
  
Tanaka spotted the customer and came to stand next to Oikawa, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Ah Iwaizumi, meet our new guy Oikawa. Today’s his first day. I’ll get your coffee.” Tanaka grabbed a cup and went to get his drink, leaving Oikawa to introduce himself more properly. Fortunately Iwaizumi thought the same thing.  
  
“I’m Iwaizumi, I come here a lot so Tanaka already knows what I want, but it’s a large dark roast.” He held out money for Oikawa, which turned out to be exact change. He really must come here a lot. That would make it easy for Oikawa to flirt with him.  
  
“Thanks,” Oikawa said as he rang out the order. He flashed his most dazzling smile as he leaned across the counter. “So, come here often?” Iwaizumi actually snorted at him.  
  
“Seriously? Do people really say things like that?”  
  
“I just did.” Oikawa was still grinning, entertained by Iwaizumi’s reaction. His flirting was usually met with blushing and giggling, so this was refreshing. It felt like a challenge, which was more exciting for Oikawa. Iwaizumi was a challenge he was very interested in taking on.  
  
Tanaka came back with the coffee before Iwaizumi could respond. “You two making nice? Iwaizumi is a very important customer, Oikawa, so we have to take care of him. He spends so much money here he’s the reason we’re still in business.” Tanaka laughed while Iwaizumi flipped him the bird.  
  
“Oh don’t worry,” Oikawa’s smile slid into a smirk, “I’ll make sure to take very good care of Iwaizumi.” Tanaka was already walking over to Kiyoko to help her with something and missed the end of their exchange, but Iwaizumi certainly didn’t. He raised an eyebrow at Oikawa as he took a sip of his coffee, evaluating him. Oikawa straightened up as another customer came forward, giving Iwaizumi a small wave before cheerfully greeting the person. Iwaizumi studied him a second longer before turning to leave, Oikawa watching him as he walked away.  
  
The rest of his shift passed quickly and uneventfully, which he was thankful for. By the time the afternoon crew came in and he was relieved, his knee was stinging and he happily said goodbye to his new coworkers for the day. He hung up his apron in the back, and Kiyoko showed him out the back door so he would know where to come in next time.  
  
“Fuck...” he muttered upon realizing he still had to walk the eight blocks home. He really couldn’t justify driving or getting a cab for such a short distance, but he may have to invest in a bike or something. As he rounded the corner to his new home he was limping a little, having underestimated what being on his feet all day would do to his bad knee. He took the few front steps slowly, wincing a little.  
  
Unlocking the front door and stepping in, Oikawa kicked his shoes off and dropped his keys on the table by the door.  
  
“I’m back, Akaashi.” He made his way into their living room where Akaashi was sat with his laptop on his legs. He looked up as Oikawa walked through to their kitchen.  
  
“How was your day?” Akaashi looked back to his screen, picking up the glass of wine next to him and taking a sip. Oikawa thought that looked like a great idea right about now. He poured himself a glass and joined Akaashi, sitting in the armchair across from where the other was on their couch. Oikawa drank a little, looking around the house that was theirs now and thinking about how grateful he was for where his life had taken him, and how excited he was for what was ahead.  
  
“It was fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There will be much more to come, so all feedback is absolutely appreciated!  
> Please follow me on [my tumblr ](http://lackesism.tumblr.com/) and shoot me all your headcanons and ideas, I'd love to read them and talk about them!


End file.
